Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device, a memory package including the same, and a memory module including the same.
A semiconductor memory device refers to a memory device that is implemented using semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are roughly divided into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
A volatile memory device refers to a memory device that loses data stored therein at power-off. A volatile memory device includes a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), or the like. A nonvolatile memory device refers to a memory device that retains data stored therein even at power-off. A nonvolatile memory device includes a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like.
Since the DRAM has a fast operating speed, the DRAM is widely used as a main memory or a system memory of a user system such as a computer or a mobile system. Nowadays, there are needs for DRAM modules of an improved speed and an increased capacity as the performance of user systems become higher. A plurality of DRAM devices may be integrated to increase a storage capacity of a DRAM device. However, in the case where a plurality of DRAM devices are driven simultaneously or together, the load of a channel, through which a processor is connected to the DRAMs, may increase, thereby causing a decrease in a speed at which data is transmitted and received.